Just For Tonight
by ish33
Summary: One hot night, one mistake or was it? Brooke and Lucas try to find their way back. 3 part story.


It's been a couple days since Graduation and everything seemed to be going great. Everyone was happy and excited about the summer. Nathan and Haley were of course overwhelmed with baby James and finding a new apartment near school. Brooke and Chase were trying to spend as much time together before Brooke leaves for California. Peyton and Lucas haven't really been together all that much. Peyton was in the process of getting ready for her summer in L.A. and Lucas was busy taking care of his mom and new sister. Karen didn't take the news of Dan killing Keith well. She was not so much angry but heartbroken because she had actually fallen back in love with Dan. It was Thursday night and surprise, surprise Rachel was back in town and was throwing a huge going away party for everyone. Karen and Deb had volunteered to watch James for the night so Nathan and Haley could have fun for a night. Both Lucas and Haley were apprehensive about leaving but Peyton and Nathan convinced them that they all needed this one last night before everyone left. When they got there the party was well on its way. They were already late since Haley couldn't leave James.

"Hey…. Guys your finally here." Brooke said running up to them with Chase in tow.

"Yeah Haley couldn't leave James." Nathan said

"aww….. Haley, having tutor baby withdrawals?" Brooke said causing everyone to laugh

"Fine you all go ahead and laugh. See if any of ya'll see James again. Even you daddy." Haley said turning to Nathan who was laughing

"What???" Nathan said

"You know what." She said

"come on let's go get tutor mom a drink before she starts pulling out more threats." Brooke said grabbing Haley's arm and pulling her to the drinks. Everyone else followed except Lucas. He had been starring at Brooke since the moment he walked in. There was something about Brooke tonight. He couldn't put he finger on it, but the moment she started smiling he was mesmerized.

"Uh …. Lucas? You coming?" Asked Peyton

"Ummm…. What? Yeah. Sorry." Lucas said finally snapping out of it.

"Come on let's go get some drinks, then maybe later I'll let you take advantage of me." Peyton said with a wink

"Let's just start with the drinks first." He said and took her hand and led her to the kitchen where everyone else was. For some reason sex with Peyton wasn't exactly something Lucas really wanted to think about. Ever since they started having sex, he realized that he really needed to be in the mood to do it. He never really looked at Peyton and thought "oh my god I have to have her right here, right now." Which he thought was weird because that's pretty much the thought that came to him every time he saw Brooke when they were together. He actually found himself getting a hard on a couple times at school whenever he saw Brooke in one her mini skirts but soon had to remember that they were not together anymore. He often found himself wondering how long his will was going to hold out.

Everyone sat around drinking in the kitchen for about and hour and a half, just reminiscing about old times. It wasn't long till everyone was a bit tipsy and having a great time. Especially Brooke and Lucas who seemed to be drinking a lot more then everyone else.

"Ok guys I'm out of here." Chase said getting up. He hadn't really been drinking since it really wasn't his thing.

"Wait…. Why are you going?" Brooke said pouting

"I told you I have to wake up early to drive my sister to Charlotte, but I'll be back tomorrow evening." He said

"Ok…. Well let me walk you out. Be back guys." Brooke said getting up from the table to followed Chase to the door. Lucas sat there starring at Brooke. He suddenly felt his blood boil when he saw Chase kiss her. He really didn't understand why he was feeling this way but then he thought well he really hadn't been around Brooke and Chase since they started dating. He knew they were but it was different seeing it. He was really confused right then but one thing he knew, he didn't like Chase kissing her.

"Hey Luke….. you ready to go. We can walk to my house. Brooke told me she's staying here with Rachel." Peyton said whispering the last part to him.

"Actually I was kinda hoping we could stay." He said really not wanting to leave.

"Lucas I'm leaving in a few days. We're probably not going to see each other that much. And we have the apartment to ourselves." She said

" well I want to stay and hang out with my friends since we're all leaving. I thought you would want to do that to." He said

"I do but I kinda thought spending it with my boyfriend was more important." She said

"Peyton… I'm having fun. We can leave later." He said

"Fine…. I'm going to get more drinks." She said getting up in a huff.

"What's wrong with Peyton?" Brooke said sitting back down

"You know Peyton…. Can't go anywhere without bringing drama." He said taking a sip of his beer

"Yes, don't I know it. But this is a party. And because Brooke is here…. There will be fun so. This calls for a game of I never." She said opening another beer

"You're on Brooke Davis." He said. Thirty minutes later both laughing so hard they could barely stay in their seats. They were playing I never but both only naming things that they did together causing them both to drink. Peyton had finally cooled down after talking to Nathan and Haley for awhile, so she decided to go back inside and see if Lucas was ready to leave yet, but when she walked in she did not like the sight in front of her. Lucas looked like he was having more fun with Brooke than he's had with her in a long time.

"P.Sawyer…. where've you been?" Brooke said loudly

"Talking to Haley and Nathan. What's going on here?" She asked

"just a friendly game of I never. But think we have forgotten the rules." She said and started giggling. And Lucas started laughing with her.

"Right… ok. Lucas, are you ready to go now?" She said kinda annoyed

"Peyton come on you just asked me that. I just want to stay and have fun." He said getting annoyed

"Lucas I want to leave and I want to leave now. So are you coming or not?" she said

"Peyton if you want to leave then go I'm not stopping you." He said

"Fine…. I'm going home and to bed. Do me a favor and don't call." She said and stormed away. Brooke sat there dumbfounded. Then looked at Lucas expecting him to chase after her. When he didn't… she got really confused.

"Lucas….. Why are you just sitting there? Aren't you going after her?" she said

"Brooke I was serious. I'm having fun with my friends and I don't want to go. Peyton is acting like a big baby and I'm not going to put up with it." He said

"Well then maybe I should go see if she's ok." She said getting but Lucas grabbed her arm.

"Come on Brooke we were having fun…. Don't go." He said pleading with his blue eyes. Brooke looked in them and knew she couldn't resist.

"Ok I guess…. I could stay. So another round of I never or you ready to play a real game." She said with her sexy smirk Lucas loves.

"Let's go Pretty Girl." He said smirking as well.

They played more drinking games until they realized there were only a few more people left in the house. But neither was ready to leave or quit drinking. They got up to go look for Rachel to see if she had more beer. They found her in the living room with Mouth, Bevin and Skills dancing to Timbaland's new song "Give it to me." Immediately Brooke joined in. Lucas just stood back and watched. He could not believe that he wasn't with her. Everything about her was so amazing. He never wanted to break up. If he had it his way he would probably have a ring burning a hole in his pocket just waiting for the right time to ask her to marry him. But he was with Peyton and for some reason had no idea why.

"Broody…. Come dance with me." she said seductively. He walked over to her and moved behind her and started to dance. He got really close to her so he could get a small scent of her hair that he missed so much. When he did that she brought her hand to his neck to bring him closer so he automatically bought his arms around her waist. He didn't mean to but he started to grind himself on Brooke's ass. I didn't take long for his dick to react. There was no way Brooke couldn't feel him. He was for sure Brooke was going to move off him and walk away in disgust but she did the opposite and grind back. They danced like that for what seemed to be forever but really it was only a matter of minutes. They were broken out of their trance when Rachel interrupted them.

"Hey guys how about more beers." Rachel said

"Um… yeah. Where are they?" Brooke said

"There's another case of Bud Light in the pool house." Rachel said

"Ok…Broody come help me carry it, but what I really mean is come carry it." She said pulling him out of the house

"um Rachel isn't there more beer in the cooler?" Bevin said

"Yeah but they don't know that." She said with an evil smile

"Oh you're bad." Bevin said and started giggling

Brooke and Lucas walked in the pool house and started looking for the beer which was no where to be found. But Brooke found a toy water gun.

"Oh Luke." She said pointing it at him

"You wouldn't dare." He said

"Wouldn't I?" she said

"Brooke…. don't yo-…." He said but was cut off when Brooke squirted him

"Oh you are dead." He said and then chased after her. She ran from him but he caught her and threw her in the bed and started tickling her.

"ok… stop….i'm sorry….. please stoppppp….." she said laughing hard. He stopped tickling her. And looked deep into her eyes and stopped laughing. Soon Brooke did too. They just starred at each other in silence for the longest time until Lucas spoke.

"I miss this." He whispered

"What?"

"Us."

"Me too" she said and smiled, which he returned. The way they were laying on the bed, Lucas was on top of Brooke and had a leg in between hers. As they were there in silence Brooke felt something poking her leg and automatically knew what it was.

"Luke… what's that?" she said

"You know what that is." He said not the least bit ashamed

"Yes but why is it there?"

"Why do you think it's there?" He whispered in her ear

"You tell me."

"cause you're making me horny. Aren't you?"

"no…." she said completely lying. Then Lucas slid his hand up her leg and under her skirt to her thong that was completely wet.

"Liar…. I feel how wet you are." He said keeping his hand there.

"Lucas….. come on stop. We can't"

"We're not doing anything." He said with his face buried in her neck.

"Luke come on… let's go back inside."

"Shhh… let's just lie here for a sec." he said and didn't move for a minute then started to rub her in circles.

"Luke… stop" she moaned getting wetter than she already was

"sshhh Baby… let me make you feel good." He whispered

"uuhhh .. God… we can't" she said breathing heavily

"You know you like it." He said bringing his face to hers and rubbing nose with hers so that there lips inches away. The more he kept rubbing the louder her moans got. Then he decided to take it farther and move her thong to the side and slip a finger inside it. He caressed her for moment before slipping it inside her slowly. Brooke thought she was going lose it. Lucas always had a way to make her feel like she was going crazy whenever he touched her. He started moving it in and out and then added another. He started going faster and faster till he thought she was on the edge to cum. Then he stopped removed his fingers and move them to her clit and started to rub her there. She calmed down enough to move her hand to his belt and unbuckled it and then unbuttoned and zipped it down. Still starring at him, she slipped her hand into his boxers and found his hard dick.

"Shit… Brooke…" he said shutting his eyes right when she touched him. He buried his face in her neck and began to kiss her along it and then finally moved up to her mouth. It was the kiss Lucas had been thinking about all night. They were lying there making out and their hands still caressing each other, but the thread of guilt suddenly hit Brooke and she pulled away.

"Luke…. Stop we can't do this." Brooke said while taking her hand out of his pants.

"yes we can…. Don't you miss this?" he said kissing her neck again

"yes but…." She said moaning as he was kissing her on the spot behind her ear that drove her crazy.

"then relax and enjoy" he said and started to rub her harder and making her shutter with an orgasm while moaning his name out loud.

"Ohh … god…. Luke ….. shit ….oohh" she said trying to calm down. While she was trying to regain her breath she didn't seem to notice the he was rubbing her once again but something felt different this time. She realized that it wasn't his finger.

"Luke .. wait .. what are you doing?" she said trying not to notice how good this was feeling

"come on Brooke … just for a sec.. .. I just want to feel you." He said looking straight into her eyes like he was burning right through them.

"Luke … we can't….." she said knowing it was wrong but hoping Lucas wouldn't listen to her.

"you know you what it Brooke… let's just forget for second." He said pushing into her little by little. Once he was half way in she totally forgot what it was she was trying to telling him.

"Oohh Lucas…. Shit." She said closing her eyes

"Damn you're tight…." He said pushing and finally getting all of himself in her. He just sat there for a second to get used to being inside her again. It had been so long he wanted to savor every minute of this. Once he felt Brooke put her hand on his hip and reach down to his ass he knew it was time to start moving in her. He started out slowly, wanted to tease as much as possible.

"Come on Luke… Harder… Please…." She said moaning. He continued slowly then made a little rougher and gradually made it up to hardcore fucking. Brooke had already had three orgasms. She had one after another. Nobody had ever done that to Brooke.

"Oh… baby … I'm gonna cum." Lucas moaned and started to go even faster if that was possible while holding Brooke close to him.

"Oh Luke … me too…" she said concentrating on her final orgasm and once she felt about to hit, she felt Lucas harden and pulse in her. Sending a gallon of cum in her. Once she felt that, she went over the edge.

"Fuck.. Brooke" Lucas said still moving within her.

"Ooohh.. …Baby….. Shit… oh my god." She said trying to get under control.

"Damn…. " he said collapsing on her. They both lied there in awe of what just happened. It was probably the best sex they ever had. Brooke couldn't believe how good that was. No one make her feel like that. Not even Chase…. Then it hit her. She just completely and 100 cheated on Chase and Lucas on Peyton. The guilt started to seep in quickly. When it got unbearable, she pushed Lucas off her. And sat up and pushed down her skirt then started to pace.

"oh my God….Oh my God… we did we do?" she said walking around

"Brooke.." he said zipping himself back up

"Lucas …god what were we thinking?"

"Brooke …. I'm sorry I just got carried away.." he said looking guilty

"You got carried away…. Lucas are you crazy? I just did the one thing I swore I would never do. I just cheated on my boyfriend. And you…god …. You did it again and this time you actually went through with it. And what's worse we did it to Peyton…. My best friend. What am I going to do?" she yelled at him and then started crying hysterically. Lucas then walked over to her to take her into his arms.

"Brooke…. Baby please calm down. I'm so sorry." He said wrapping his arms around her while she cried. But the she realized what was going on and jerked away for him.

"Why Lucas… huh? Why do this again? You made your choice. You're with Peyton finally. You got what you want? So Why?" she screamed at him.

"But I didn't get what I wanted?" he yelled her

"What…?" she said

"I didn't want to break up. I loved you and I wanted to be with you. But you pushed me away." He yelled

"and you and Peyton kissed again." She yelled

"God …Peyton kissed me and I sat there shocked. I didn't want to kiss her. And you breaking up with me, it wasn't about the kiss. Something happened and you ran. Instead of talking to me you just gave up. I did everything to get you to talk to me. But you just pushed and pushed and pushed me right to Peyton. So I went to her and I tried and then you go and get this new boyfriend. So now I'm stuck between Chase and a hard place. And I don't know what to do anymore." He yelled and then took a sit on the bed and placed his head in his hands.

Brooke stood there not knowing what to do. She looked at Lucas and saw how distraught he was. She knew he was right. Peyton had told her about her feelings for Lucas and it scared Brooke so she did the only thing to protect her heart and broke up with him. She gave him up so Peyton could be happy. And now thinking about it she never really considered what Lucas really wanted. Yes all the signs of him always going to Peyton and him not letting all the way in happened but she honestly never knew what was truly in his heart. Looking at him beating himself up about this, made her feeling even more guilty. She was just as responsible as he was. She walked over and sat next to him.

"I hate this. When is it going to get easier? I mean we just graduated. We're supposed to be having the time of our lives. Not buried up to our necks in drama." She whispered to him but he didn't say a word. The sat there in silence for a long time. Brooke was about to say something when she heard him mumble something.

"What?" she said confused and he raised his head from his hands but still hadn't looked at her

"I love you." He said in a whisper

"I ..I ..I know ." she said looking away

"You know... right…. If you knew, then why? Why did you break up with me huh?." He said

"Lucas…" she said

"Please Brooke just tell me. Please why you'd leave me ? Please… baby just tell me. Please." He said begged pulling her to him and burying his face in her chest. Brooke's heart just broke as she watched Lucas pretty much just breakdown. He wasn't crying but she could he was in so much pain.

"Lucas… I ..I thought I was doing the right thing. I was protecting my heart." She whispered to him.

"But I loved you …. You were everything." He said looking at her

"I didn't see it that way. You just never showed me and I guess I was just doing what you couldn't." she said and he just looked at her. He placed his hand on her cheek and traced it down, down to her neck, past her arm to the hem of her shirt. He looked at her and then kissed her cheek and then her neck.

"Lucas… what are you doing?" she said

"Showing you." He said and then gave her a light kiss on her mouth

"Lucas … stop." She said moving slightly away

"You said I never showed you. So let me. Let me show how much I love you and how much I miss you. Just forget about everything out there. Right now it's just you and me and nothing else matters. Just let go." He said and leaned in again and this time she did not move away. The kiss started light and gradually moved to very passionate. He pulled away and stood in front of her. His eyes never leaving hers, he pulled his shirt over his head. Then moved to her and bent down and lifted her shirt up as well then threw near his. He moved her to the center of the bed and then straddled on top her. He moved down and kissed her very softly. He placed his hands behind her and unhooked her bra. Then moved to her skirt and unzipped and pulled them down. He placed a kiss on each thigh and slowly pulled her thong down. He quickly took off the rest of his clothes. He began to kiss on her foot and moved up her body. He made sure he kissed every part of her body as lightly as he could. He wanted her to feel so loved that it would hurt her. He kissed, caressed, and massaged everything. She was in pure ecstasy. She never felt anything like this. She didn't know how long this went on but when they were finished she was in awe of what they had done. She believed that this was the true art of making love. They both lied there on their side starring at one another with Lucas stroking her face.

"you know this will never be." She said

"Brooke.." he said starting to object

"Lucas… I love you. I'm so in love with you. But I can't do it to her. I gave you up so she can have you. I can't take that away from her. She needs you Luke." She said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"But what about me? What about what I want. I love you. I want to be with you. Always." He said

"I'm sorry." She said closing her eyes and started to move but he wrapped his arms around her quickly.

"Stay. Stay with me." he whispered and she moved back into him and kissed him softly.

"This is not the end." She said


End file.
